Jamás juegues con los deseos sexuales de Hermione
by MRojas08
Summary: Eso aprendió Draco Malfoy después de poner aprueba a su mujer. Él pensaba que podía resistirse a ella. Pero resulta que Granger también sabía jugar sucio.


**Jamás juegues con los deseos sexuales de Hermione Granger **

**Por: MRojas08  
**

Muchos saben, lo difícil que es encontrar al amor de tu vida. Encontrar a esa persona que vas a amar hasta la eternidad. Encontrar a esa otra mitad que desde pequeños nos han hecho creer que existe, pero en realidad ¿Existe? Yo personalmente pienso que no, pienso que todos ya nacemos enteros, pero sí puede existir alguien que te ayude a avanzar, que te enseñe a ser mejor cada día y alguien con la que vayas a envejecer.

Ellos se complementaban, eran lo que la hacía falta al otro para no seguir estancados en la misma mierda de vida que llevaban. Muchos se sorprendieron cuando ambos comenzaron a salir, las primeras semanas la gente del mundo mágico pensaba que solo era sexo y nada más, las siguientes semanas se asombraron aún más al ver que todavía continuaban juntos, al ver que ambos salían del ministerio de magia a almorzar juntos y por las noches era la misma rutina, para ese entonces muchos todavía se mantenían con la idea que no durarían pero después de unos meses dieron la sorpresa del año, los jóvenes se habían comprometido...

Era raro ver a Draco Malfoy "el perfecto sangre pura" devorándose la boca de "la hija de muggles" Granger.

Se amaban, claro que sí…sé que sonará exagerado pero hasta un ciego podría sentir que el amor deambulaba alrededor de ellos.

Su boda, bueno fue algo sencilla, aunque no tanto…con Narcissa Malfoy de organizadora, no lo creo.

Sí, la rubia mayor había aceptado su relación a decir verdad ella jamás creyó en la ridiculeces en las que creía su marido, pero bueno, hablando de Lucius Malfoy, bueno él fue condenado al beso del dementor después de la guerra. Cissy pues solo recibió una condena de 4 años de arresto domiciliario y Draco solo tenía que terminar su curso en Hogwarts y luego de ello, ayudar a muggles y también mensualmente tenía que donar cierta cantidad de dinero a una fundación u organización en particular, era nada más que la asociación de Hermione.

Y ahí fue donde surgió el amor…

Pero, en fin, esa no es la historia que vengo a contarles. Yo vengo a contarles como nuestro rubio aprendió a jamás jugar con los deseos sexuales de Hermione Granger.

…

Gemidos, suspiros, chasquidos y promesas de amor se escuchaban por toda la habitación. El calor, la pasión era el ambiente de toda la alcoba. Ambos estaban amándose a más no poder, como si no hubiera mañana. Disfrutaban de sus caricias y besos, disfrutaban del calor y la sensación que les llegaban cada vez que Draco penetraba dulcemente a Hermione.

Ella ronroneó tal como una gata en celo, y eso a él lo excitaba aún más. Seguí devorando de su pecho derecho cuando la escucho gemir. Cada vez que hacía eso, lo prendía más y le entraban unas ganas de meter con más fuerza su miembro.

-_Draco_ – siseó en su oído.

Oh sí, estaba a punto de alcanzar el esperado y glorioso orgasmo.

-_Drac…_ - pero él rubio la calló con un rudo beso

Y ese instante ambos alcanzaron el cielo, juntos. Como usualmente lo hacía.

Draco, derramó sus mieles dentro de ella y esperó unos instantes para poder verla a los ojos.

-_Te amo tanto, Granger_ – exclamó juntando sus narices.

Ella tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un dulce beso en la punta de su nariz. No hacía falta que ella le contestará, con una de sus amplias sonrisas le daba a entender que ella también.

_-¿Quieres otro?_ – le pregunto con su pícara sonrisa.

-_Draco, no estás cansado ya llevamos 5 veces sin parar, vamos estoy algo cansada. Necesito descansar_ – intentó convencerlo pero no pudo.

Hermione ni se sorprendió al volver a sentir su miembro erecto dentro de ella. Ya estaba acostumbrada, jamás saciaba el deseo de ese hombre. Hiciera lo que hiciera, era prácticamente imposible. Podían hacerlo en todas las posiciones que les mostraba ese libro muggle, pero el rubio siempre tenía ganas.

No era necesario que respondiera, porque Malfoy ya había tomado la decisión por ambos. Era en lo único que podía hacerlo. En las demás cosas se había vuelto un mandilón. Todo lo que Hermione le ordenaba, por ley tenía que cumplirlo.

Él mismo, todas las noches, cuando Hermione dormía se preguntaba ¿Cómo llego a ser ese hombre? Siempre había detestado a esos hombres que se dejaban mandar por sus esposas. Pero irónicamente, también se había convertido en uno.

Los rayos del sol, entraron con todas sus fuerzas por un pequeño espacio que la cortina permitía. Le daba en el rostro al pobre rubio, que tuvo que despertarse.

Cogió su varita, que descansaba en la mesa de noche. Y lanzó un hechizo para que la cortina no se moviera y así no pudiera entrarle el resplandor. Estaba, increíblemente agotado. No había dormido en nada, y a decir verdad su esposa tampoco.

A veces, se sentía culpable…pero también ella tenía la culpa, por ser endemoniadamente sexy. Y así, lograba conformarse. Era estúpido su argumento pero que más esperamos de Draco Malfoy.

La castaña se removió, por lo que el rubio supo que se había despertado.

-_Buenos días, cariño_ – le saludo el joven.

-_Buenos días, amor_ – dijo mientras le daba un corto beso en su pecho desnudo.

_-¿Descansaste?_ – le preguntó

Ella levanto una ceja, y le miro con asombro.

_-¿En serio?_ – le pegunto Hermione sentándose en la cama.

Él no supo responderle, no sé si porque sabía que la pregunta era innecesaria o porque Hermione dejo descubierto sus pechos cuando se sentó en la cama.

Ella notó que la vista del rubio se dirigía a sus dos pechos y negó con la cabeza mientras se los cubría con la sábana blanca.

Él desvió la mirada a sus ojos y se sintió culpable, cuando los ojos marrones de Hermione le miraban profundamente a los suyos. Dos horrorosas manchas negras, se encontraban debajo de los ojos de su esposa y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta.

_-¿En serio?_ – le volvió a preguntar.

-_Lo siento_ – dijo Malfoy

-_Crees que no me canso Draco, claro que sí lo hago. Últimamente me siento como si solo soy una estúpida máquina de sexo, ya no tu esposa solo una máquina que utilizas para darte placer. Yo creo que estás tan, excitado que ni te das cuenta que estos días me he dormido, mientras lo hacemos ¿Verdad?_ – exclamó muy enojada

-_Merlín, yo creía que no me besabas porque solo querías que siguiera haciéndolo con más fuerza_ – dedujo.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y le miró despectivamente.

-_Por Merlín Malfoy_ – soltó muy enojada.

Se levanto desnuda de la cama para meterse a la ducha. Pero antes de entrar al cuarto de baño el rubio le grito algo…

-_Tú tienes la culpa por estar bien buena._ – gritó

Ella se giró sorprendida y abrió la boca lo más que pudo. Se señalo con el dedo índice y negó consecutivamente la cabeza.

_-¿Yo?_ – preguntó incrédula.

-_Si, tu Granger eres demasiado sexy que no me puedo resistir._ – le lanzó una de esas sonrisas de lado que solo los Malfoy podían hacer. Pero ni eso logro calmar a la castaña.

Pero al notar que la señora Malfoy seguía molesta y su expresión no cambiaba, bajo la mirada avergonzado.

-_Está bien, si no quieres tener sexo conmigo pues entonces no lo haremos. – _dijo con voz baja.

-_Gracias_ – exclamó la castaña mientras entraba al baño.

-_De nada _– contestó el.

…

…

El rubio estaba sentado en su escritorio, con una mirada muy molesta. Escuchaba lo que su amigo le decía y no entendía nada en absoluto. Todo el día había pasado pensando en que esa noche no tendría algo de placer y eso lo ponía de mal humor.

Sí, era un cabrón. Solo pensaba en él, no pensó en ningún momento en su castaña esposa. Solo pensaba que esa noche no haría suyo el cuerpo de Hermione.

-_Draco…¿Estás aquí? _– le preguntó Theo Nott

Lo sacó de sus pensamientos y le miró severamente.

_-¿Qué te sucede amigo?_ – cuestionó el castaño.

-_Sucede, que mi esposa se cansó de tener relaciones conmigo. Eso sucede Nott_ – le contestó muy molesto.

El castaño, ojos verdes. No pudo hacer nada más que reír. Desde que Draco se casó con Hermione había estado esa conversación. Sabía que algún día Granger se iba a cansar del incansable pene de su amigo.

-_¿Qué te pasa, imbécil?_ – preguntó Draco al ver que su amigo no paraba de reír.

A Nott le costó mucho, lograr controlar su carcajada pero al final lo obtuvo al ver que su amigo estaba verdaderamente molesto.

-_Nada Draco, solo que desde hace mucho he estado esperando esto_ – dijo con honestidad. – _Sabía que Hermione, algún día llegaría a cansarse de ti y de tu estúpido pene insaciable_. – Esto provocó una sonrisa en el rubio. – _Créeme, se tardó mucho que hasta ya no tenía esperanzas de que este día llegaría. _

-_¿Tan predecible soy? _– le preguntó a su amigo.

Solo le dedicó una de esas miradas que te dicen _"No es obvio" _y el rubio comprendió todo.

-_Dios amigo_ – exclamó mientras se pasaba ambas manos sobre su rostro – _Pero ella tiene la culpa por estar buenísima. _– completó

Nott solo sonrió.

…

…

_-¿Ya se lo dijiste?_ – preguntó una rubia de soñadores ojos azules.

-_Si Luna, si_. – respondió Hermione

-_Eres increíble, Hermione_ – dijo una pelirroja.

_-¿Qué?_ – preguntó sorprendida

-_Si Hermione, eres increíble. ¿Cómo puedes cansarte de un Slytherin? Son los mejores en la cama_ – exclamó

Las tres amigas asintieron a la vez.

-_Blaise es un Dios en la cama_ – dijo Ginny

Si, la Weasley salía con una serpiente. Con Blaise Zabini para ser exacto. Después de que Harry la había dejado por Cho Chang, Blaise había aparecido para alumbrar su camino lleno de oscuridad.

¡Que cursi!

-_Theo también_ – exclamó Lunita cosa que sorprendió a sus amigas.

-_Draco ni se diga _– comentó

_-¿Entonces?_ – preguntó Ginny mientras bebía un sorbo de su soda.

-_Mira, el primero me fascina, el segundo me encanta, ya el tercero solo me gusta, el cuarto solo me prende a medias pero ya el quinto, séptimo y el décimo ya no me gusta para nada. _– admitió la ex Gryffindor a sus amigas.

-_¿La decima? ¿Cuántas veces han llegado a hacerlo en una noche? – _preguntó Ginny emocionada.

_-¿Con honestidad?_ – les cuestionó. Ellas asintieron y la castaña por la vergüenza miro hacia arriba – _Después del numero 25 perdí la cuenta._

-_¿Qué? _– gritaron las dos chicas sorprendidas.

Hermione aún no bajaba la mirada por la vergüenza, había hablado con honestidad y ahora se arrepentía.

-_Pero porque te aburres con la diez si has llegado a hacerlo veinticinco veces seguidas con él._ – dijo Ginny

-_Bueno porque eso fue para nuestra luna de miel, tenía 3 meses de no hacerlo con él. Desde que la noche que me propuso matrimonio no teníamos sexo_. – les dijo a sus amigas

_-¿Cómo fue eso?_ – le preguntó Lovegood

-_Su mamá no dejaba que nos viéramos, dice que es una tradición Malfoy o algo así. Si nos mirábamos tenía que ser delante de ella y la única vez que pudimos darnos un beso fue en la fiesta de compromiso y de esos besos tontos, luego logramos escaparnos de ella pero estábamos a punto de quitarnos la ropa cuando Narcissa Malfoy entró a la habitación._ – les contó con pena

-_Y tu Luna ¿cuantas veces han llegado a hacerlo en una noche?_ – preguntó Ginny

Hermione negó con la cabeza por la indiscreción de su amiga.

-_Siete veces y fue cuando andaba con mis síntomas pre-menstruales_ – exclamó la rubia mientras sus mejillas se coloraban

_-Merlin parece que los únicos que les hacemos competencia a ustedes somos Blaise y yo. Tendré que decirle que lo hagamos 30 veces en una noche _– dijo mientras sus ojos azules se nublaban por la lujuria.

…

…

_-¿Cómo están mis dos aprendices? ¿Eh?_ – preguntó Blaise entrando sin tocar a la oficina de Draco.

-_Llegó quien faltaba_ – exclamó Draco con cierto sarcasmo en su tono de voz

-_Gracias rubio _– le dijo mientras levantaba una y otra vez sus dos cejas. – _Merlín ¿Por qué tienen "la cara? _

_-¿Cual cara?_ – preguntó Draco.

-_Esa que dice "mi novia ya no quiere seguir teniendo sexo conmigo porque soy un cabrón que no se cansa" Esa cara_ – respondió el moreno -_ ¿Cuál de las dos se cansó, queridos aprendices? _

_-Adivina cual – _respondió Theo mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Malfoy.

-_La pobre Hermione por fin se cansó de mi dragón._ – dijo con tristeza fingida - _¡Aleluya!_ – gritó emocionado

_-Que gracioso_ – le dijo el rubio con notable molestia.

_-¿Y que vas a hacer?_ – le preguntó Theo

-_No lo sé_ – respondió

-_¡Como que no sabes que vas a hacer! _– gritó el moreno

-_¿Qué puedo hacer? _

– _Es obvio, esta noche y las demás que faltan…la vas a excitar lo más que puedas. Cuando ya sientas que está a punto…solo dejas de hacerlo_. – dijo

-_Eso es cruel Blaise_ – dijo Nott

-_Eso es para que aprendan a nunca dejarnos con las ganas…_

…

…

El rubio no paraba de pensar en lo que Blaise le había propuesto. Era cierto lo que había dicho Theo eso era cruel pero también el moreno tenía razón. No podía dejar de pensar en ello. Estaba recostado en su cama esperando a su mujer que se encontraba en el baño dándose una ducha después de un atareado día de trabajo.

Después de unos minutos, escucho que el grifo se había cerrado y eso lo puso nervioso. Pero se tensó más al verla salir del baño con su cabello húmedo pegándose en su pecosa espalda. Con su pijama de seda. Una pequeña camisa de seda color verde esmeralda, y un pequeño short del mismo color. Dios porque ese día había decidido usar esa pijama. Sabía que lo excitaba ver sus bronceadas piernas descubiertas.

Ella tomo asiento en una silla frente al espejo y empezó poco a poco a desenredar su cabello. Después de unos segundos la vio levantarse y se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

Él le sonrió y si, decidió hacerle caso a Blaise.

Se acercó a ella y poco a poco comenzó a besarla como sabía que le gustaba. Suavemente empezó a aumentar el ritmo y de pronto vio su lengua lamiendo los labios de su mujer.

Bajo suavemente hasta llegar al hueco del cuello y se degusto con el sabor de su esposa. Suavemente bajo uno de los tirantes de la blusa de Hermione para después acariciar el brazo de la castaña, después continuó con el brazo izquierdo y e hizo lo mismo que con él anterior.

Deslizo suavemente la camisa hacia arriba y se encontró con dos pechos erectos. Y sin pensarlo dos veces se dispuso a lamerlos como podía hacerlo.

Primero tomo el izquierdo mientras acariciaba con su mano el derecho. Dios no sabía si podría parar.

Escucho a su mujer gemir y sabía que eso le encantaba. Los lamió suavemente para después mordisquearlos. Bajo por todo su vientre hasta llegar a su pequeño short, inmediatamente se deshizo de él y continuó con su recorrido de besos.

Llegó a su vientre y sin temor alguno lo besó. Bajo y sintió la humedad de ella y comenzó a disgustarse con su sabor.

-_¡Draco! _– grito Hermione

-_Te gusta ¿Verdad?_ – le pregunto mientras pasaba su legua por su clítoris.

-_Uhum…-_ jadeó la castaña

Escuchó a su novia gemir una y otra vez y eso hacía que no se detuviera.

-Más…más…más – le pedía

Dios a que hora se fue a meter esa loca idea en la cabeza, que lamiendo la intimidad de ella iba a poder detenerse.

Cogió todo el orgullo Malfoy que le quedaba y a duras penas logró detenerse.

_-¿Alguien ha dicho que te detengas?_ – preguntó Granger

-_No, pero pensé que habíamos quedado en algo y yo cumplo lo que te prometo _– siseó

_-¿Estás hablando en serio Draco?_ – le preguntó.

Él ladeo un poco el rostro y sonrió.

-_Pensé que en la mañana habías dicho que yo solo te ocupaba para tener sexo…_ - respondió fingiendo inocencia.

-_Quítateme de encima_. – respondió molesta

Sonrió de manera triunfal se apartó y le dio lugar para que pudiera levantarse.

La castaña se levantó desnuda de su cama a como acostumbraba hacerlo solo que esta vez busco por toda la cama sus prendas.

Se dirigió al baño pero antes de entrar su novio le dijo:

-_Sabes delicioso cariño_. – siseó como la serpiente que era.

Hermione contuvo la respiración y las ganas de gritar y se giro para quedar totalmente desnuda hacía él.

-_No aguantarías ni una semana sin tocar y hacer tuyo este cuerpo_ – le dijo mientras se tocaba sus dos tetas y se lamía los labios.

Esto hizo que el miembro de Draco se pusiera más duro de lo que estaba. Ah si, su calenturiento pene se había parado desde que vio a su esposa ponerse de pie desnuda o bueno desde que comenzó a besarla

A pesar de lo que ella había provocado en él, no podía dejar el orgullo Malfoy por los suelos. Claro que podía pasar una semana sin hacer el amor con Hermione. Podía pasar hasta un mes sin tocarla, o hasta un año…bueno no tanto pero claro que podía hacerlo.

-¿_Quieres apostar?_ – le pregunto Draco enarcando una ceja de manera perfecta.

-_Por mi, no hay problema. Además así podría demostrarte que yo si puedo vivir sin ti, pero Draco tú sin mi no eres nada_ – susurró de manera sensual.

Claro que no, él le iba a demostrar lo contrario.

-_Sabes que, no iré a ponerme mi pijama…está noche dormiré como mi madre me trajo al mundo_. – le lanzó una mirada coqueta y se recostó en su cama sin ponerse siquiera la sábana encima.

"Mierda, mierda" Pensaba Draco. La había cagado. Bueno no, iba a demostrarle a Hermione que podía vivir sin tener sexo. O eso creía el.

-_Ah se me olvidaba. Tenemos que aclarar las leyes y condiciones además el premio que voy a ganar cuando me pidas de rodillas que hagamos el amor_ – exclamó volteándose para mirarlo

…

…

-¿_O sea que apostaste quien aguanta más sin tener sexo?_ – le interrogó Theo.

El rubio asintió.

-_Estás jodido_ – exclamaron sus dos amigos.

-_Que buenos amigos los que tengo me apoyan en las buenas y en las malas_ – dijo irónico.

-_Lo hacemos, Dragón pero conociéndote…no aguantas ni dos días._ – dijo Blaise

-_Merlín estoy jodido._ – respondió poniendo la palma de su mano en su cabeza.

…

…

-_Hermione estás enferma_ – dijo Ginny.

Luna sonrió.

-_Vamos Ginny, soy mujer el sexo no lo es todo además que más las ganas que no aguantamos durante nuestro período llega_ – respondió

-_Eso sí_ – coincidió Luna.

-_Pan comido_ – exclamó la castaña.

-_Cuidado Hermione estás jugando con fuego. _– dijo Ginny

…

…

Llegó muy cansado después de un atareado día de trabajo. Por lo menos así logró olvidarse de Hermione. Cuando llegó a la mansión Malfoy, dejo las llaves de su coche en una pequeña mesa que estaba a la par de la puerta de entrada, coloco su abrigo en el perchero y buscó a su esposa.

-_Hermione_ – le llamó

-_En la cocina_ – le gritó ella.

Cuando entró, se encontró con una escena sumamente excitante. Era su mujer cocinando solo con unas pequeñas bragas, sin sujetador…solo eso, unas estúpidas y pequeñas bragas y para finalizar eran de encaje verde con pequeños detalles plateados.

Abrió la boca y agradeció ese día llevar unos pantalones sumamente gruesos que no dejaban visibles su erección.

-_¿Qué? _– peguntó inocentemente la chica.

-_¿Por qué estás así? _– le dijo señalándole su cuerpo.

_-¿Cómo? ¿Así?_ – preguntó acariciando sus bubis

El asintió.

-_Bueno he decidido que de ahora en adelante cocinaré desnuda ¿Qué te parece? _– le miro mientras continuaba acariciando sus tetas.

Él no respondió nada.

-_No me has respondido_ – le dijo ella

-_No tengo hambre _– mintió – _Iré a la habitación en estos momentos solo me apetece dormir_. –

Le había dolido

Y mucho.

Ni siquiera, vio una estúpida erección en su entrepierna. Si quería ganar tenía que ser más sensual, tenía que hacer cosas más excitantes. Si era posible hasta se masturbaría delante de él para excitarlo.

La mañana siguiente el rubio se despertó muy de mañana porque tenía una reunión de suma importancia a altas horas de la mañana.

Bajo y se preparó un pequeño desayuno. Unas tostadas con algo de mermelada y un poco de zumo de calabaza.

Estaba desayunando tranquilamente cuando vio a Hermione bajar completamente desnuda, pero totalmente desnuda.

-_Bueno días, cariño_ – le dijo ella

-_Buenos días_ – le respondió cortante

-_¿Porqué te levantaste tan temprano? Sabes que odio levantarme sin que tú estés a mi lado _– cuestiono sacando unas fresas de la nevera.

-_Oh, lo siento lo que pasa es que tengo una reunión dentro de una hora y decidí prepararme bien, para poder hacer los negocios_ – le contó

Cuando dirigió su mirada hacia ella, casi se desmaya. Hermione estaba comiéndose unas fresas con crema dulce y las chupaba como a veces lo hacía ahí abajo…

Un poco de crema cayó sobre su pecho y no saben cuanto deseo tirársele encima y lamérselos.

Y así pasaron los días, Hermione tratando de hacer caer a Draco. Pero parece que el rubio tiene una buena fuerza de voluntad. Hizo de todo, se bebía vasos de leche mientras se comía una banana en su cara.

Si, había logrado que se excitara sus pantalones lo delataban. Pero ella ganaba hasta que le pidiera hacer el amor con ella.

…

…

Habían pasado dos semanas para ser exactos, desde la apuesta de los Malfoy. Ninguno caía.

Theo y Blaise se burlaban de su amigo. Dios, era tan divertido, ver al rubio malhumorado por no haber tenido sexo en la noche anterior.

-_Esa mujer es un demonio_ – les dijo

El moreno y el castaño sonrieron. ¡Pobre Draco!

-Sabes un día de estos…ufff…estaba bebiendo leche mientras devoraba una banana. Ustedes saben que me imagine cuando vi eso ¿Verdad? – estaba totalmente excitado de solo recordarlo.

-_Merlín_ – exclamó Theo tapando con sus dos manos su erección.

-_Acabas de imaginar a la inocente Lunita haciendo eso ¡Pervertido! _– dijo Zabini fingiendo molestia.

-_Como si tú no hubieras imaginado a Ginny haciendo eso _– le pego un codazo.

-_Pero tú, Draco tampoco has hecho nada para poder excitarla_. – le reclamó

-_¿Quién dice que no? Por Merlín si hasta me he masturbado delante de ella, y hasta gimo su nombre. Sé que eso la excita porque una vez me pidió que lo hiciera _– exclamó el rubio molesto

…

…

-_¡Por Merlín! Amiga necesitas un buen polvo _– le dijo Ginny

-_Ya cállate Weasley_ – le respondió molesta

-_En efecto que sí_ – exclamó fastidiada - _¡Hey! ¿Qué te parece si vamos a una tienda de fetiches y te buscamos un consolador, para que por lo menos te quites las ganas. _– sugirió

-_Bueno, está bien_ – le respondió.

-Conozco el lugar perfecto – exclamó emocionada. – _Así aprovecho y compro unas cosas para Blaise._

…

…

_-No este es muy pequeño. –_dijo mirándolo – _Este muy enorme, este es muy muy pequeño._

La pelirroja ya estaba cansada de verla escoger ya quería largarse de una maldita vez de ese lugar. Al inicio le encantaba la idea, pero luego al ver que su amiga buscaba la replica exacta del "Mágico pene Malfoy" se fastidio.

-_Vamos Hermione, jamás vas a encontrar la replica exacta del pene de Malfoy solo escoge uno y ya._ – le dijo muy molesta

-_Está bien_ – le respondió

…

…

Hermione estaba sentada en el sofá de la gran sala de estar. No estaba de humor para jugar con las hormonas de su esposo. En esas últimas semanas se había sentido miserable. Extrañaba la calidez de su esposo. No solo extraña hacer el amor con él, sino también extrañaba besarlo y abrazarlo.

Escucho que el auto de él se estacionaba y luego el sonido de las llaves al caer sobre el cristal. Se limpió automáticamente una lágrima que se resbaló por su mejilla.

-_Amor, ¿Dónde estás?_ – preguntó

-_En la sala_ – le respondió

El rubio esperaba encontrársela desnuda y haciendo algo que lo prendiera pero se sorprendió al ver a su esposa, con un vestido floreado y unas pequeñas sandalias.

Se acercó a ella y se asombro al ver una que una traviesa lágrima se resbalaba por su sonrojada mejilla.

_-¿Qué sucede?_ – le preguntó acariciando su rostro.

Ella negó con la cabeza y giró el rostro.

-_Vamos pequeña dime ¿Qué sucede?_ – susurró besando su frente.

Estaba nerviosa, anhelaba decirle que lo extrañaba, decirle que la hiciera suya en ese mismo instante.

Pero pensó…

Primero pensó en la apuesta…Le importaba un carajo en ese instante y después sabía que se arrepentiría pero bueno…

Y después pensó como reaccionaría Draco al saber lo que le había dicho el doctor.

-_No vas a decirme ¿Cierto?_ – exclamo acercándose y abrazándola.

Se sentó a la par de ella y la abrazó mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho.

Pasaron muchos minutos, tal vez hasta unas cuantas horas para que Hermione tuviera el valor de decirle a su esposo que pronto tendrían un pequeño corriendo por los pasillos de la gran mansión.

-_Draco…-_ susurró.

_-¿Sí?_ – dijo curioso.

-_Tengo algo que decirte_ – el la miró con curiosidad - _¿Qué te gustaría tener? ¿Niño o Niña?_ – le preguntó tímida

-_¿Cómo? ¿Tú? ¿Es…tas em…barazada? No estas bromeando ¿O si? _– tartamudeó.

Notó la expresión de su esposa y sabía que no estaba bromeando.

_-¡Por la barba de Merlín! Hermione estás embarazada_ – Gritó emocionado.

La Levantó del sillón y la elevó un poco.

Estaba emocionado. Iban a ser padres.

-_Pero…como no me di cuenta_. – le dijo

-_Bueno, últimamente no pasas mucho tiempo en casa, y estás más preocupada tratando de evitarme que notando que todas las mañanas me levantó vomitando_. – le contó

_-¡Merlín! ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?_ – se dijo

Ella sonrió. Jamás lo había visto tan feliz, bueno apartando la vez cuando le propuso matrimonio y en su luna de miel.

-_Te amo_ – le dijo Malfoy

-_Yo también_ – le respondió la castaña

Apoyaron sus frentes unas con otras y ahí descubrieron que la estúpida apuesta se había ido a la mierda.

La comenzó a besar con mucha pasión, olvidando todo, solo que la mujer que amaba pronto le daría un hijo; era la única idea que rondaba por su cabeza.

Beso su cuello con suavidad y volvió a saborearla. La ropa verdaderamente les estorbaba y esa noche hicieron el amor con el calor de la chimenea…

* * *

Esto fue lo que salió. Espero que les haya gustado Y si quieren el epílogo solo tienen que pedirlo. Ciao


End file.
